


30 meetups 1000 words that were written but not a single word spoken

by kirbychulix



Category: Undertale, underswap
Genre: Exh, I don't know where I'm going w/ this story, JUST, Lose relationship with orange hoods and random glasses, Maybe angst, Multi, Nvm the two readers, Rating May Change, Relationship status: It's confusing, Sans is a precious cinnabun, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Underswap (au), You are passionate for the stage, You don't need to read OHaRG to get this story, an oc that's technically you but in a different story, and aren't described, but you don't have a name, frick, holy shaymin so many awkward moments for you and sans, oc is technically you, two readers technically?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: You meet him serveral times, whether a passing glance, or at the big stage, but the day you spoke with eachother made something new. Something you only thought was for the stage.Passion.Passion for love, passion for protection, passion for someone else you can call a friend. But most importantly...Passion for someone you can protect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> chu: Frick his is short... um I promise it gets longer I promise!

The first time you saw him, it was just a passing glance, around the corner of a busy week of a restaurant.  
It didn't last long, but it was enough to remember the blue scarf.

The 5th time you saw him, it was when you picked a fight with the wrong guy, who was bullying a bunny monster, needless to say you came out with several bruises and cuts, with him looking at you in terror,worry, and concern. Just long enough to see his skeletal face.

The 13th time you saw him it was at a shopping mall, you were minding your own business then you saw the blue scarf again, you saw him helping a child with getting some salsa for some tacos it looks like. Just enough to see his blue eyes.

The 20th time you saw him, it was on a bus, you both sat next to each other and looked at each other, the question on the tip of your tongue 'Have we meet before?' but it would not come out, no matter how hard you tried, and then he left, long enough for you to feel socially awkward.

The 26th time you meet him you felt like he was stalking you or something! It was at a theater, where you were singing a huge number, then you see him from the corner of your eye, just swiftly enough to see another skeleton in an orange hoodie, sitting next to a brown skinned human with blond hair.

You smile and shrug, before singing the next line.  
Then the 30th time you meet him was the time you said something, and when you did, your life was changed forever, and the weird thing is... you've be talking before. Technically... on a red wall with colorful paint scribbles all over.


End file.
